Playing with Flames
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Pyro reflects about himself, Marie and Bobby.


Playing with Flames

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fire is feared. St. John Allerdyce had learned that when his mutant powers first appeared. Who wanted a child who could manipulate a flame at sheer whim? Who wanted a child who was as hot-headed as the fire he could control? No one wanted to call such a creature there own.

That was life. You get shuttled from one abusive relative to another. You get turned out at age twelve forced to fend for yourself on the streets. You lie, you steal and reject this flawed morality that society has triea to jam down your throat. You care for no one and nothing. You're a hotshot, a flame-thrower, and a one-man inferno. You scare teachers, other students, and your own parents. You push away from everyone except for those few creatures that can understand the gift of flame.

Why had he made friends with such a goody boy as Bobby Drake? Why had he become friends with his exact opposite? Bobby was, is and would always be one of the good guys. Bobby was the type of guy girls introduce to their parents. John was the guy they fantasized about and sneaked around with. A girl would marry a guy like Bobby. A guy like John was just a commodity. He was the bad boy that you would cut ties with once the game got too dangerous.

It was funny how she found her way to them. She was an angel who had a gift that could kill you. She was untouchable yet open, fragile yet strong, innocent yet tainted by guilt. She was the good boy's perfect partner and the bad boy's glimmering redemption. When the choice came between the two boys she chose the safer one. Now that choice had come to haunt her.

John had known what Bobby was. Bobby was the all around good guy. Bobby was cautious. He wasn't a risk-taker like John. He didn't put himself out for a cause and he could be oblivious. John paid attention to every detail.

That was why it was John that found Marie weeping at a clinic. It was John who took her to a safe place when she didn't want to return home. It was John who stood in Bobby's place when she needed someone. When she needed a friend it was John who found her.

"Cut the crap and tell me what's going on," he demanded once he got her to a hotel.

She refused to say anything. Her eyes darted around the room like a frightened animal. He didn't have time for games. He got up to leave but she took his arm in a vice like grip.

They had been on two opposing sides during the war. He was Magneto's man and she was Xavier's student.

"We're friends Johnny," she said quietly.

"That was a lifetime ago," he said bitterly.

"Come home," she said breaking the silence that engulfed them.

He turned way from her. He was not the same boy that been her friend. He had become a man. He had changed. He had gone from a flickering ember to a raging inferno. He could destroy anything in his path including himself.

"The man you knew is dead," he said glaring at her. "St. John Allerdyce is dead. Pyro is all that's left."

"Marie is dead too," she said softly. "Marie died when the cure entered my veins. All I am now is Rouge."

So it was true. She had caved. He had expected her to remain strong. She had given up her gift for Bobby. She had rejected who she was for a man who would never love her like she deserved. His anger bubbled as he watched this broken woman.

"Were you stupid?" he yelled. "You sacrificed yourself for a man? For ice pick? You idiot you sold yourself for a man who couldn't love you the way you were."

"You don't know what Ah went through," she said.

"Grow up Rouge. You could have learned to control your powers. You didn't have to be weak. I bet Bobby was overjoyed with your choice," he spat the fire in veins beginning to ignite into full blown rage.

"He left me," she whispered.

The flames died inside him with those three words. He saw the regret and fear in her eyes.

"Ah don't know where to go," she said.

"Rumor is the cure is temporary," he said.

She smiled sadly. "Do you still love me Johnny?"

His heart constricted. How dare she ask him that?

"What does it matter? I'm not the good guy," he answered.

"I just want to know."

"Say that I did that doesn't mean I'm changing. I'm not going to agree with Xavier because you want me to. I'm not going to become friends with ice prick or go back to the institute."

"We'd still be on different sides," she said her eyes meeting his.

He nodded never once breaking eye contact.

"Ah don't care," she said. "Ah love you, Johnny."

He kissed her cheek. He knew then that his fate was sealed. He was burned by his own love for her. That was what you get when you play with flames.

The End


End file.
